Practice
by alyssialui
Summary: Dumbledore's Army is practicing disarming spells in their meeting today. Ginny and her boyfriend, Michael, are dueling partners. Michael/Ginny.


_A/N: Dumbledore's Army is practicing disarming spells in their meeting today. Ginny and her boyfriend, Michael, are dueling partners. Michael/Ginny. First time writing this pairing. I never really paid attention to Michael, and not much was said about this relationship, so I don't mind it. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing God Challenge: **Michael Corner/Ginny Weasley_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Don't go easy on me, okay," Ginny said as she released herself from Michael's embrace and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. They were doing disarming spells in today's DA meeting and Michael thought he was getting pretty good at it. Each time, they would switch partners to make things more interesting, and Michael had already successfully disarmed Terry and Parvati Patil from Gryffindor.<p>

His girlfriend walked away from him and stood 20 feet away. They stared at each other from across the distance, waiting for the other to make the first move. Michael watched the fire behind Ginny's eyes alight as all her senses became heightened. She reminded him of a cat, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

But as he stood there, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. He had always thought she was cute but this year, she really grew into her looks and everyone had taken notice. He could see the other boys' eyes on her as walked into the Great Hall or through the corridors, and he had even had a conversation with Terry and Ernie about her. She was definitely a pretty girl, quite a catch and Terry was lucky he caught her.

**_Twap!_** His wand flew out of his hand before clattering against the wall behind him. He looked back into her gleeful face as she hopped around a bit before shouting, "Weasley: 1, Corner: 0."

He grinned before collecting his wand and resuming his position. He stood again before her, his eyes looking in hers with such determination. Were her eyes always that blue or had he never taken the time to notice? They were like two deep oceans and-

**_Twap!_** "2," she shouted holding up her fingers.

He stood again. This time he would focus. This time he would actually try. This time he wouldn't let her distract him from... Her legs looked amazing today, for she decided to wear a skirt today instead of those pants some the girls like to wear.

**_Twap!_** "Are you even trying, Michael?" Ginny asked with a slight frown.

He blushed before getting his wand and resuming his position, "You're just that good, Ginny. You're reflexes are quicker than mine."

She looked at him before saying, "Remember I said don't go easy on me just because I'm your girlfriend."

He got a goofy grin on his face. 'His girlfriend'. She was his girlfriend and his alone. He-

**_Twap!_**

It went on like this for awhile. He would get distracted by her freckles which were scattered just the right amount, **_Twap!_**, her lips which were pursed and slightly moist, **_Twap!_**, her long flowing hair which was getting wilder but hotter by the second, **_Twap!_**, even the way she held her wand, **_Twap!_**

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Ginny cried rushing up to him. She shoved him back, "What are you doing?"

Michael was about to reply but then Potter appeared out of nowhere, sensing the anger radiating off the small girl. "Is there a problem here?"

She huffed and said, "Michael here won't actually try to disarm me, so I'm not getting any practice."

Potter nodded and said, "Why don't you guys switch with Ron and Hermione then?"

Ginny was about to walk away to the other group but Michael grabbed her hand. He looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Ginny. You're right, I wasn't trying. But it's not because I was going easy on you, or because you're my girlfriend. Well technically, it is because you're my girlfriend. I just feel so happy and lucky that I can call someone so pretty and fiery like you 'my girlfriend'."

She was glaring at him at the beginning of his speech but by the end she softened. She leaned up and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "That's sweet, Michael." Then she shoved him again, "But next time, stay focused." She winked and walked off to find her brother and Granger.


End file.
